1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a method for controlling virtualization software thereof and more particularly to a mobile device having a virtual spin wheel and a virtual spin wheel control method of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The diversification of application software (abbreviated as APP) in mobile devices is attributable to the rapid penetration of mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (Tablet PC) and the like, into all walks of life. Among those diversified application software nowadays, lots of application software is developed to simulate small games in real life for users of mobile devices to experience fun of various games.
Given a virtual coin tossing method currently available in a mobile device as an example, when executing the virtual coin tossing method, the mobile device displays an image of a coin for users to touch and toss the image with a hand and then displays a coin toss animation. The mobile device finally uses a random number generator algorithm to give a result, such as a random integer, and displays a head or a tail based on the result that may be an odd number or an even number. Besides, The image of coin can be replaced by an image of dice having six surfaces determined and displayed according to six determination results generated by a random number generator algorithm, such as a remainder when a generated random integer is divided by six.
Although the foregoing application software can simulate the virtual reality of coin or dice tossing, the tossing results heavily depend on the value randomly generated by the random number generator algorithm. As the random number generator algorithm is prone to manual alternation and the random number generation process fails to be transparent, the random number generator algorithm is hardly impartial and objective and the virtual software approach using the random number generator algorithm is not trustworthy in the public eye. Furthermore, as users simulate a coin or dice tossing movement by touching and tossing the image of a coin or a dice instead of actually tossing the coin or dice, the feel of a real coin or dice tossing is dramatically distinct from that of a virtual coin or dice tossing game with limited effect of virtual reality.